Don't Stop Believin'
by SnowTigerShelby
Summary: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere. But what happens when a strange boy comes into her life? Can he help her? Based off the song, Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. SasuSaku fluffy oneshot for now.


**SnowTigerShelby has signed in.  
**

* * *

A pink haired girl sighed as she looked out the train window, only to be greeted with darkness.

It was midnight so she didn't expect to see anything else.

The intercom above her head came on and she heard a women speaking.

"We have now reached the Konoha Train Station. Please stay seated if you are not departing at this time. Thank you."

The intercom turned off and the rosette sighed once more. _What's the point. It's not like I'd have anywhere to go in Konoha._

Her attention was turned to the doors as people started to enter and fill in the empty seats. She turned her head to look back out the window.

She could hear shuffling around for people to get seats, but chose to ignore them. It didn't matter since nobody would want to sit next to someone with pink hair.

When it started getting quiet, she heard someone speak from behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked behind her to see who it was and saw a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes. She had to admit he was pretty cute, but why was he behind her? She looked around her to see if he might have been talking to someone near her.

The girl proved herself wrong when she found that no one was sitting near her. She turned her attention back to the raven-haired teen and asked, "Yes?"

He pointed to the seat next to her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head and moved her bag out of it for him to sit. As he sat, she was still surprised that he had even acknowledged her. Most people would stand far away and whisper things like,

"_Look at that girl. What's with the hair?"_

"_Oh my gosh, I don't think I've ever seen such a big forehead."_

"_How weird. No wonder no one likes her. I feel bad for the guy that gets stuck with her. If she gets one that is..."_

She shook her head to get rid of those memories. They were the reason she was on this train. She tried to run away from them. Even her own mother wouldn't accept her.

"_Why are you such an embarrassment? I knew I should have let you go with your father when he left. I don't even know why I bother with you. You only ruin everything."_

She could feel her eyes swelling up with tears and she quickly wiped at them. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy next to her.

"Hey...um...What's your name?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

_Is...is he...talking to me?_

"Um...Sakura...Sakura Haruno," she replied uneasily.

The boy replied, "Oh. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement.

_Uchiha? As in Uchiha corp.? Aren't they like the richest people in Japan? Then what's one of them doing on a public train?_

Sasuke continued and said, "Sakura? May I ask you something?"

She nodded her head and said, "Of course."

"Why were you crying just a second ago? You looked like you were deep in thought, and then your eyes got all watery. What happened?"

She couldn't believe it. She was about to have a conversation with someone. And not just anyone. _The _Sasuke Uchiha. Son of Fugaku Uchiha! The richest man in all of Japan!

_Should I tell him? I don't know if he'd really care, but then again why would he have asked. Oh well. It's worth a shot. I'll just try not to bore him to death._

"Well...it's kind of a long story. I'm not sure if you'd have time to hear it all."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "I'm not getting off until Suna. Trust me. I have plenty of time."

He had on a smile that made Sakura's heart skip a beat. _Oh, what the heck. I might as well..._

Sakura started to tell him about what it was like back where she grew up. And to her surprise, he listened intently. He even asked more questions while she explained. It made her happy. She felt like she could tell him anything. And she did. She told him about what it was like for her growing up, her parents divorce, how her mother always mistreated her and never accepted her, everything!

Sasuke sat there and listened to her story about how she had nowhere to go since she was kicked out of her house and she was currently trying to find a job. He felt so bad for her and tried his best to comfort her when she looked like she was about to cry.

Whenever she'd take some time to get herself together, he would think to himself.

_How could her mother be so cruel to her? What should I do? After hearing her story, I can't just leave her with nowhere to go._

He looked down at the girl beside him as she cried softly, but trying to stop. He sighed, before doing something he'd never done.

_I can't believe I'm doing this but..._

Out of nowhere, Sakura could feel arms being wrapped around her. She immediately stopped crying and tensed up not knowing how to react. So many feelings were going through her body. One was confusion at why he was doing this. Another was comfort from him trying to make her feel better. But there was one emotion that went through her that she didn't know. She didn't even know where it came from or why it was there, but she did know that she liked it. It made her forget everything except them.

Sakura relaxed a bit as Sasuke only held her tighter, though careful not to hurt her.

He finally spoke to her and said, "Sakura, you shouldn't dwell on things from the past. You can only hope and make plans for the future. Otherwise those things will burden you and put you down even more. And you'll never think you can do anything. You gotta believe that you can do whatever you want and your not gonna let anything or anyone get in your way."

He eventually let go of her when she stayed quiet before saying, "Sasuke-kun?...Thank you...so much."

_Kun?_

He wanted to thank her for the suffix, but what was he gonna say? _"Thank you for saying -kun at the end of my name."_

He was trying to comfort her, not make things more awkward. So he just returned the favor.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Ano...Sasuke-kun, you don't have to...um-"

He shook his head and said, "No, it's ok. I want to. Besides, I have a lot of respect for you. It's amazing how you've been able to go through everything you've told me. I know I wouldn't be able to. I'll tell you what. I'm gonna help you. I'll give you a job under one condition."

Sakura froze. Was this guy offering her a job? Then she remembered. He had a condition. But she didn't care. She'd do anything for a job right now.

She nodded her head and said, "Ok and what's that?"

Sasuke smirked which made Sakura blush lightly.

"You have to live with me and my family."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared intently at the boy, trying to find in his face if he was joking.

_He's asking me...to stay...with him?_

She laughed nervously before saying, "Um...Sasuke...thank you so much for the offer, but I don't think I could accept that. I mean first you give me a job, then you offer your home? It's very kind of you, but please don't. I don't even know how I could repay you."

Sasuke just kept smirking while saying, "I never did tell you what your job was gonna be though."

Sakura got confused. He was teasing her now. Before, he was sweet and kind. Now he was making her guess,_ So this is the real Sasuke Uchiha._

She decided to take her chances and ask, "And what would this job be exactly?"

His smirk only grew as he answered, "Have you ever heard of Cafe La Risque?"

Sakura's jaw dropped again as she stared at him in shock.

_Are...you...kidding...me?_

She kept trying to say something but nothing would ever come out. Eventually she was finally able to get out, "U-uh...Sasuke? You do know that's a...um...well-"

"Yeah, I know what it is. It's a bar on the outskirts of Konoha."

She shook her head finally realizing that he didn't know what it was. "N-no Sasuke. It's a strip club."

He nodded his head, already knowing this. "Yeah I know. It's a bar too. My dad's old friend, Jiraiya, owns the place. I could get him to get you a job there."

"Sasuke! I'm only seventeen! I can't work there!"

He only shrugged, "So? Jiraiya won't care. He'd actually want you there even more."

Sasuke leaned in towards her face seductively, as she tried to move her head back.

"So? What do ya say?" he waited to hear her reply. Instead, his face was met with her bag. To make it worse, it felt like it had books in it.

"PERVERT!"

Sasuke flew to the floor along with Sakura's book bag and all its contents. She felt a little regretful for what she had done. Mainly because she was afraid that the people on the train would have thought horribly of her. As for Sasuke, she felt no guilt at all. She walked over to him though, so that she could pack her things back up. While doing so, she looked around the train to see if anyone was staring at her.

Sakura found that nobody was on except her and Sasuke. She looked down at her watch and realized why. It was 3:00 am on a Tuesday. People wouldn't be on a train at 3:00 on a work night.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his head. "Jeez woman! I was just kidding. Of coarse I'm not gonna make you work there. What kind of guy do you think I am anyways?"

Sakura looked back down at Sasuke and knelt down next to him to pick up a book.

She mumbled, _"A perverted one."_

This didn't go unheard though. Sasuke growled and started helping pick up the stuff from her bag. There were books, files, a wallet, a key, and a photo. He stared at the photo. It was of three people. To the right was a man with messy brown hair and green eyes, much like Sakura's. The figure to the right was a woman with long pink hair and brown eyes. In front of the two was a little girl around five or six with shoulder length pink hair and shining jade eyes. He figured this was Sakura and her parents.

Sasuke was snapped out of his daze when he saw a hand come between him and the photo.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up, "Huh?"

Sakura only shook her head and said, "Good grief. I said, could you hand me that photo? I need to put it back in my bag."

Sasuke looked around him to see the floor cleaned and the two of them still sitting on it. He grunted and stood up, along with Sakura.

While handing Sakura the photo, the train jerked to a halt. Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke for balance as Sasuke lost his balance. Sasuke ended up laying back on the floor, only this time with Sakura on top of him. Before he could even get his vision back clearly, the lights in the entire train went out.

The teens thought at the same time, _Oh, you have got to be kidding me..._

Sakura, knowing she was still on top of Sasuke, quickly got off and stood up. Luckily, thanks to the darkness, Sasuke didn't see her blush. She held out a hand to Sasuke before she realized, _Well duh...He can't see it._

"Here Sasuke. Take my-"

But before she could even finish, she felt something touch her finger tip then move back quickly. But it definitely didn't feel like a hand.

"Aagh!" Sakura heard him yelp, as if he was...in pain?

"Sasuke? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Jeez woman, are you trying to blind me? That was my eye!"

_Oh shoot! _"I'm so sorry Sasuke! Are you ok? First I throw you on the floor,"_ Though he did deserve it. _"then I fall on top of you,"_ Though, it was an accident. _"and now I poked you in the eye!"_ Well how was I supposed to know he'd get up?_"

Although she was apologizing he could feel her smiling and hear the laughter wanting to come out in her voice. Sakura eventually couldn't take it anymore and burst out in laughter. This annoyed Sasuke as he growled and got back up, careful not to stab his eye again.

Sasuke and Sakura tried their best to feel their ways back to some seats. When they were finally sitting down they were next to a window, so Sasuke opened it and let the moonlight into the cart. They could finally see a little clearer.

Sakura was the first to talk, "What do you think happened?"

Sasuke looked at her and answered, "My guess is as good as yours. But anyways, like I was saying, how would you like a job?"

This guy never ceased to amaze her. He was _still _trying to offer her that job.

"Ok, look buddy. I may be desperate, but I'm not _that _desperate!"

Sasuke was confused before he got what she was saying and started laughing.

"No, that's not what I meant. I told you I was joking about that. I'm not gonna make you work there. I meant how about you work at Uchiha corp.? I need a secretary and it looks like your cut out for the job."

Sakura was confused this time. "What do you mean I'm cut out for it? How do you know?"

Sasuke replied, "You keep everything in your bag organized. I saw all sorts of files for job applications in there."

Sakura understood then and smiled. "Well I guess you have yourself a new secretary Mr. Uchiha."

"Cool. But first off, please don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Just call me Sasuke."

She nodded her head in agreement. She was so excited. She finally had a job. And as a secretary no less. Organizing was what she did best.

"Also," he continued. "What about that condition?"

She stared at him. Wasn't he joking about that? "Ano...Sasuke-kun, I thought you were joking about all of that."

"I was joking about everything except that. I can't just leave you with no place to stay. Then to ask you to come and work for me? No way. Besides, it would be fine because we have four master bedrooms. One on the first floor, two on the second floor, and one on the third floor. We only use three of them because the maids have there own bedrooms. The three master bedrooms belong to me, my parents, and my brother. You can have the fourth."

Sakura took a second to let this all soak in._ Well, he's being pretty persistent. And I don't have anywhere else to go so..._

"Alright."

Sasuke smiled as he said, "Great! We can go back to your old house and get all of your belongings so we can take them to my place." while inside he was thinking to himself.

_Why am I so happy? Jeez, I'm acting like a five year old that just got ice cream._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke again, "I'll stay with you and your family, but only until I can get my own place. I don't want to be a burden."

He didn't want her to think she would be a burden. He wanted her to stay with him for as long as possible, "But Sakura, you won't be a-" but then out of nowhere the lights in the train came back on and the intercom came on.

"We are sorry for the wait. We were having some technical difficulties, but they have been fixed and we are now headed towards the Suna Train Station. Those that are not departing at this station please stay seated. Thank you."

Sasuke closed the window back and turned towards Sakura. "Here." he said before handing her what looked like a business card. She looked closely at it to see an address, phone number, and Sasuke's name. Sakura turned her head up to say something, but he was gone.

Now she has this dumb look on her face like, _Ok...He gives me a card and leaves...weird guy._

She looked at the seat that he sat in to see a small lunch bag type thing. She picked it up, looked inside, and gasped. Sitting there, in the bag, was what looked like 1,000 dollars.

There had to have been a mistake. She looked back and forth between the card and the bag. This was all too confusing. She turned the card over to see it had something written. It looked like it was being written quickly.

_Just something to help you out. Think of this as your first  
paycheck. I'll see you soon hopefully. And don't forget what I told  
you. No dwelling on the past. Believe you can do whatever you want.  
__Don't stop believing.  
Got that?_

_PS:In case you can't count, that's 2,000 dollars._

Sakura had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. And no, not the fact that he left 2,000 dollars (well that too), but mainly that he was being so nice to her. He gave her advise, comforted her, gave her a job, gave her a **house**, and now he's giving her money. And all he wanted her to do was...

_Don't stop believing._

* * *

**SnowTigerShelby has signed out.**


End file.
